


Peter's Plan

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Irondad, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Supreme Family, Thanos?don'tknowhim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Tony Stark, as the overprotective adoptive father of Peter Parker would go to any length to protect his son. After a fight with Mysterio injures Peter the best thing he can do is put Peter next to someone who can help protect him from a magic threat, so he moves his now college age son into an apartment as close to the Sanctum Sanctorum as possible, so that Dr. Strange can deal with Mysterio. Peter, however, has other plans.(YOO! this fic is on a brief hiatus, but once I finish a different one I'll be able to power through and do fairly regular updates)Going to be working on build up to an Ironstrange relationship, also Pepper's going to be in it some but not bashing her b/c Pepper deserves no hate.Suggested to me by Kuro2612! I am always taking requests!





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuro2612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro2612/gifts).



Peter was gasping for breath, blood dribbling down his face. He stumbled, gritting his teeth. Everything hurt. He had never fought Mysterio before, and he had  absolutely beat the shi- Tony ran up to him. 

“Peter  holy shit- oh fuck, what  happened to you are you alright? What’s bleeding?” asked Tony, gripping his shoulders  tightly. 

“My lip, I hit the ground and bit my lip I almost bit through it-”

“Goddamnit, Peter, you promised me! You promised me you’d never do anything like this to me again!  You promised Peter!” Tony snapped, starting to hyperventilate. He was struggling to breath as if he had the shit kicked out of him too.

“I’m alright- I’m not gonna die I’m just a bit-”

“You’re not alright Peter! We’re going to the hospital now get  in the car!” Tony yelled. He sped through the streets like a madman as Tony yelled at him to put his seatbelt on. Peter  clinged to the seat. 

 

When everything had finally calmed down and Peter was covered in bandages and stitches Tony began to apologize for yelling and held Peter close and tried not to cry.

“Dad it’s-”

“I didn’t mean to yell at you I just care about you so much Peter I just can’t lose you-” he said. Peter hugged him back. It had only been four years since  everything had changed completely. Peter had actually died, for a time. Tony saved him. But the civilian toll had been extreme. That had included his Aunt May. Since then, Tony had adopted Peter, determined to take care of him. But Tony had been a very overprotective father. He still was, but Peter understood. He had actually died. Tony took care of him. 

“It’s okay, Dad,” said Peter. He rested his head on Tony’s chest. 

“I’m gonna make sure you’re alright.”

“Okay,Dad,” said Peter. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tony knew exactly what to do. Peter was going off to college, soon. So he set him up in an apartment, of course, because he was his rich dad. That, Peter wouldn’t question. However, after the Mysterio incident Tony knew he had to find an extra safe place to put Peter. He found the perfect apartment ,a small apartment above a pizzeria. Even better than the food was the address. 175 Bleecker Street. Not even a full block away from the Sanctum Sanctorum and when Mysterio came back to attack Peter in his new home he would definitely attract the attention of Dr. Strange who could banish him to the seventh circle of hell the moment he showed  up. It was perfect. He just had to make sure that Peter didn’t realize it. 

They carried in the boxes, helping Peter set up everything. Peter looked out the window and then looked back to Tony. He was already figuring it out. Tony knew he was. He was  just too smart. He sighed. 

“You know, we should go around and talk to the neighbors,” Tony said. 

“Why?”

“Just for neighbor friendship. You need to talk to your neighbors and such. It’s good. For the community. Friendly neighborhood Spiderman.” 

“So…”

“So?”

“I know what you’re doing, Dad,” said Peter. 

“Ah- wh-”

“You made sure that I got an apartment next to the Sanctum. I know what you’re doing,” Peter grinned. Tony kept a straight face. “You’ve got a crush!” Peter exclaimed. 

“What?”

“Good for you, Dad.” 

“I don’t-”

“You’ve talked to him a ton,” said Peter. “And talked about him a ton. You have a thing for Dr.Strange and you want to make sure he likes your Spiderson before you try to actually hook up with him. I’ve got it.” He winked at Tony. Tony had to mentally pause and try to understand what had just been said. His plan was working, but Peter thought he was attempting to seduce Strange. Alright, Tony could work with that, he could use that. Just so long as Peter, who was an adult he had to remind himself, didn’t realize he was still being an overprotective dad it was fine. Besides, Strange was with that one woman- Christine. Tony had looked into anyone who visited often. That was Strange’s girlfriend. But Peter didn’t know about that. His plan had  worked. He smiled. 

“Sure, Pete,”said Tony. 

“Tryin’ to play it cool now,” he said, “I get it.” 

 

Peter settled into the apartment, and once Tony was gone he video called Ned on his laptop. 

“Ned!!” he yelled. “What’ss upppp!?”

“Peter! You settled in?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, it’s great here. Of course, Irondad’s being overprotective since the whole Mysterio thing.”

“Mysterio thing?”

“Yeah he kicked my ass once and now Irondad thinks I need protection so he found an apartment in Greenwich. Guess which superhero is my new neighbor?” 

“Uhhhmmmm… Ok so Mysterio’s thing is like illusions right?” 

“Yeah.”

“It’s Dr. Strange, right?” 

“Yep.”

“Oh- MJ’s trying to join the chat,” Ned said.

“Oh, yeah! I can’t wait to tell her about this,” Peter said. “Hey MJ!”

“Hey guys,” she said, adjusting her camera. “What’s up?”

“Peter lives next to Dr. Strange  now because his dad is overprotective,” Ned said.

“What do you mean just Peter? Aren’t you dudes gonna be roommates?” MJ asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said, “That’s the plan and we were going to find an apartment on our own but then Irondad heard about it and immediately took over.” 

“Is it because of the Mysterio thing?”

“Yeah, he’s been panicking since then.”

“That was like three months ago,” MJ sighed. 

“Yeah, well if he had a superpower it would be worrying about me.” 

“So what are you gonna do about it?” asked MJ.

“I’m gonna use his own weapon against him.”

“What?”

“He’s trying to over protect me with Dr. Strange so I’m going to distract him with Dr. Strange.” 

“What’s the plan?” Ned asked. 

“I’ve convinced him that I think he moved me here so that he could hit on Dr. Strange and so long as he thinks that I think he’s just trying to get with Strange he’ll pretend he is so that-”

“Slow down,” MJ said. 

“He’s going to try to make me ‘believe’ he’s hitting on Strange by gently hitting on him but because he’s Tony Stark it’ll work too well and he’ll seduce Dr. Strange and be too busy with his wizard boyfriend to be a helicopter dad to me.” 

“Nice,” said Ned.

“Your dad only broke up with Pepper like two years ago though, and they’ve been on again off again for like ever,” MJ said. 

“Okay true, but he needs to move on with somebody.”

“So is he like bi?” asked MJ.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I asked Pepper when I told her about my plan and she said yes, otherwise I was going to try to hook him up with Dr. Strange’s ex slash friend, Christine.” 

“How do you know Strange swings that way?” asked Ned.

“Because Tony is great and he can get anybody he wants,”Peter said. 

“Okay, but assuming Strange does swing that way how do you know he isn’t with Wong?” MJ asked. “They like live together and everything.”

“Irondad did a lot of digging, and I don’t think they are,” said Peter. 

“Alright, good luck,” said MJ. “Gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“See you!” Peter said.

“See ya later,” added Ned. Ned turned to Peter. “I think you can do it,” he said to Peter.

“I know I can,” Peter grinned. 

  
  



End file.
